


Мальчик мой

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Император вернулся. У Люка ещё не было плана, а Сила уже вела его на Бисс.





	Мальчик мой

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с инсайда: «Палпатин/Люк времен "Тёмной Империи" (комиксы, РВ). Ну всё вот это: столкновение характеров, периодически молодое клонированное тело у Падлыча, падлычев всё менее скрываемый интерес, моральные терзания у младшего и "тёрн эпат", желательно беседы по вечерам на отвлеченные темы (см. "Месть ситхов") с поправкой на то, что Люк постарше, поумнее и мама у него политик. Если они ещё и дальние родственники (семейства Палпатин и Набери рядом жили) - вообще идеально. В конце Люку придется сделать то, зачем пришел (перейди на ТС и обретёшь силы убить меня), но это опционально. И желательно, что бы всё случилось».  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними.

Дарт Вейдер разочаровал Палпатина, а потом разочаровал ещё раз, помешав Люку пойти путём тьмы. Но у Люка был потенциал, он был близок к тому, чтобы предать учение ордена. Ради защиты сестры, ради убийства Императора.

Всё было не зря: не зря, вернувшись в галактику в теле клона, Палпатин посылал Люку видения, не зря каждую ночь напоминал ему о смерти отца, о бессилии Люка, о своей мощи. Люк сдался и пришёл, Сила привела его на Бисс. Он прилетел неподготовленный, без плана, без всего, с одной лишь верой в то, что Сила подскажет, что делать.

Если бы Люк заявил, что в Императоре есть свет, и предложил перейти на светлую сторону, Палпатин был бы разочарован. К счастью, этого не случилось: его глаза уже не были глазами наивного мальчика с Татуина, они пылали ненавистью, и это было прекрасно. Люк, вставший на колено перед троном и сказавший, что идёт по стопам отца, был прекрасен вдвойне: хмурое лицо, суровая решимость в глазах. Решимость, которую Император не мог контролировать.

У Люка были свои причины прилететь на Бисс, но «Познать тайны тёмной стороны, чтобы разрушить тьму» в голове юного Скайуокера звучало так по-ситхски. Особенно если учесть, что воплощением тьмы для него сейчас был один-единственный человек.

****

На Бастионе не было театра оперы и балета, не было даже филармонии, поэтому начало завоевания галактики пришлось отмечать довольно скромно. Люк Скайуокер стоял перед голопроектором и смотрел, как Опустошители уничтожают луну планеты Да Сооха. Это была запись не из архива Империи, а пропагандистский ролик Республики с комментариями адмирала Акбара. А теперь её сопровождали ещё и комментарии Императора Палпатина. Акбар говорил о несчастных жителях, о злой и беспощадной Империи, а Палпатин спрашивал, нормально ли это для адмирала — болтать на телевидении, когда его войска идут в бой. Люк не знал, что надо отвечать. Он прилетел на Бисс учиться пользоваться Силой, он собирался обуздать тёмную сторону, а не участвовать в политических дискуссиях. Единственным, что он мог прокомментировать в данной ситуации, были Опустошители, и Люк восхитился их мощью и эффективностью, а Император вдруг предложил командовать флотом Империи. Без проверок на верность, без разговоров о Силе, просто так.

И Люк задумался, что будет, если он согласится и прикажет флоту перейти на сторону Альянса. Его расстреляют? Или его приказ выполнят? Но, что бы ни случилось, после этого он уже никогда не сможет так близко подобраться к Палпатину.

***

Должность Императора заключала в себе некоторые плюсы. Например, если бы Император Палпатин предложил Скайуокеру Кореллию, Люк бы не стал спрашивать, шутит ли он или сошёл с ума. К сожалению, сейчас Палпатин уже не мог настолько свободно дарить планеты и целые сектора. Кореллию надо было бы сначала отвоевать. Поэтому пока Императору оставалось идти проверенным путём и рассказывать старые сказки. Палпатин откинулся на спинку трона и спросил:

— Люк, ты слышал трагедию о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром? — Люк уважительно склонил голову, ожидая. Конечно же, он не слышал, это была не та история, которую умел рассказывать Оби-Ван Кеноби. И, улыбнувшись, Палпатин продолжил: — Мой учитель когда-то предлагал мне вечную жизнь. Я ещё так и не разобрался в его исследованиях, но ты ведь не думаешь, что я бы рискнул избавиться от учителя, не будь у меня собственного варианта бессмертия?

Люк слушал. Но Люк не был Энакином, его не интересовало бессмертие, его глаза вспыхнули на слове «избавиться». Глаза были жёлтыми, кожа почти побелела: всё-таки Люк ещё не научился полностью скрывать последствия воздействия тёмной стороны. Или он специально выставлял их напоказ?

— Да, я расскажу тебе легенду о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром. Мудром… Наверное, надо начать с той части, в которой он убивает своего учителя, прекрасного конструктора кораблей.

***

Командовать флотом Империи оказалось неожиданно приятно. Личный состав был идеально обучен, не было бесконечных совещаний, не надо было тратить время на то, чтобы заставить делать солдат то, что нужно. Надо было просто приказать, и Опустошители летели туда, куда нужно было лететь, туда, куда приказывал Император. Надо было просто не думать о том, кто находится с другой стороны. Надо было просто выполнять приказы, а потом возвращаться на Бисс, вставать перед троном, и слушать Императора. Император умел хвалить так, что смерти республиканских пилотов и гибель целых планет уже начинали казаться чем-то незначительным, меркли в тени великого плана.

Но управление флотилиями не приближало Люка к его цели, и в одно из своих возвращений на Бисс Люк попросил Императора научить его контролировать Силу.

— Контролировать Силу? — Император, казалось, был удивлён. — Люк, насколько я знаю, джедаи не одобряют «контроль» Силы. Но я рад, что ты решил пойти по этому пути. — Император с трудом поднялся из-за стола, оперевшись на механическую руку Люка, — в данный момент я контролирую Силу уже не очень хорошо, — Император опустил дряхлое тело на диван, — не так хорошо, как раньше, когда я был в своём теле, недостаточно хорошо.

Император сидел, величественный и мудрый, а потом он словно сорвался с цепи и, хохоча и пуская молнии во все стороны, кричал, что Силу надо не контролировать, а подчинять.

***

В генетической лаборатории в цилиндрах Спаарти плавали тела.  
В молодых телах лучше думалось, в телах постарше было удобнее использовать Силу. Но тела клонов не могли выдержать мощи Императора, и любое из них за пару дней превращалось в бесполезный мусор. Оставалось выбирать новое тело, лучше всего подходящее для текущих задач, и переселяться.

Люк Скайуокер учился подчинять Силу, но у него не было страсти к тёмной стороне, он не получал удовольствия от подчинения, даже на благо галактики он начал стараться не так давно. Зато семейные ценности всегда стояли для Люка на первом месте. И идея соблазнить Люка на тёмную сторону вдруг показалась ужасно логичной.

На ум вдруг пришла Мара Джейд. Она бы с лёгкостью справилась с этой задачей. Но Мара не отвечала, она закрывалась в Силе, прятала своё присутствие, словно боясь. Мара не убила Люка Скайуокера. Но Люк её тоже не убил, а значит… Можно вывезти Скайуокера с Татуина, но не Татуин из Скайуокера. В любом случае, попробовать стоило.

Палпатин остановил взгляд на одном из цилиндров. Обычно он не переселялся в такие тела: длинные рыжие волосы, худое, совершенно не подходящее для сражений. На вид телу можно было дать лет двадцать. Палпатин вздохнул и решил, что придётся всё снова делать самому…

***

В тронном зале сидел Император, в этот раз не старый и скрюченный, а молодой, и Люк поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас Палпатин был даже красивым: голубые глаза задумчиво смотрели в иллюминатор, рыжие волосы волнами спадали на плечи, неизменная чёрная мантия закрывала тело. Интересно, как он выглядел без неё?

— Люк, мальчик мой, — Палпатин заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь рыжих волос и, усмехнувшись, словно входя в роль, добавил: — Мастер Скайуокер.

Сила говорила, что это тот же человек, а глаза говорили, что Сила врёт, и это ужасное несоответствие того, что Люк видел и чувствовал, делало его уязвимым, не давало привычно закрыть свои чувства от Императора.

— Мастер Люк, извините. Я вас напугал. Я не хотел. Просто мне порой сложно контролировать своё тело.

Палпатин выпрямился и Люк уже отточенным движением протянул руку, чтобы помочь Императору встать, забыв, что сейчас его помощь была не нужна. Но Палпатин не отказался, а Люк пожалел, что всё это время протягивал механическую руку. Император подошёл к голографической карте галактики и улыбнулся:

— Ты говорил, что хочешь лучше понять отца, поэтому я могу подарить тебе Вджунн. Возможно, тебя порадует замок Лорда Вейдера?

Предложение было неожиданным. Рой мыслей закружился в голове. Логика подсказывала, что согласившись управлять флотом, поздно отказываться от подарков. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что лучше выторговать знание, но, когда Император спросил: «Так чего же ты хочешь?» — тело ответило:

— Увидеть вас без мантии.

***

Тело не было идеальным, но, когда Люк нёс Императора по пустым коридорам в свою спальню, это не имело значения. Всё-таки Люк не был благородным героем и непогрешимым джедаем, способным поставить интересы Республики выше своих физических потребностей.

Люк был нетерпелив, несдержан, неопытен, неуклюж. Своей механической рукой он ухитрился порвать мантию, пережившую уже несколько десятков тел. И Император решил, что изготовит Люку новую руку. Такую, которая сможет нежно гладить возбуждённый член, пока пальцы второй руки растягивают анальное отверстие. Такую, которая не будет оставлять синяки на плечах, когда Люк двигается внутри. Такую, которую можно будет укусить, кончая, и не сломать себе пару зубов. Такую, которая заставит Люка пользоваться в постели Силой, а не сжимать на шее холодные пальцы.

***

Люк Скайуокер приоткрыл глаза. Справа от него неподвижно лежало молодое, бесстыдно обнажённое тело, волосы были раскиданы по простыне, на плечах и шее красовались синяки. Люк заботливо накинул одеяло и осторожно сжал тонкую руку механической рукой. Она была не очень нежной, и Люк не мог почувствовать тепло чужого тела, но ему сейчас было слишком хорошо, и он слишком устал, чтобы перевернуться.

Дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, Люк, проклиная всё на свете, повернулся и увидел в двери знакомую тень.

Люк недоверчиво уставился на тело рядом с собой, задаваясь вопросом, с кем же в таком случае он спал, дотронулся до тела своей настоящей рукой и вдруг понял, что жизнь уже покинула его.

Тень в капюшоне улыбнулась:

— Извини, оно уже больше ни на что не годно. Оно бы не смогло дойти даже до генетической лаборатории, поэтому пришлось оставить его здесь.

Император опустился на край кровати. Снова старый, сморщенный, закутанный в мантию. Люк выпустил руку безжизненного клона и прижался щекой к дряблой кисти.


End file.
